Les sombres couloirs de La NERV
by Yan Wolfpath
Summary: Ben c'est Evangelion. Y a rien à dire de plus. Vous avez qu'à lire si vous voulez connaître l'histoire.
1. Tu vois ce que je veux dire Rei?

**Les sombres couloirs de la Nerv**

**_Série_ :** Evangelion

**_Auteur_** : Yan Wolfpath, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Dieu Tout-puissant

**Pairing :** ...heu... Rei / Asuka?

**_Genre_** : C'est du Yan, du lourd en gros, mon nom est un style à lui tout seul.

**_Véritable genre_** : J'en sais rien, je parle pas trop japonais, excusez-moi de ne pas être un pur otaku.

**_Bon tu le dis ton putain de genre ?_** Oui, c'est bon, ça arrive ! Alors ce premier chapitre de ma fic se la joue très _tondeuse à gazon _(ha bon ? On dit Yuri ?…bref…), mais pas au point de parler de _chattes pitres _(Que ceux qui n'ont pas rigolé à ma blague se fasse seppuku sur le champ !) ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il n'y a pas de cul, mais les choses vont beaucoup évoluer dans les épisodes à venir, et aussi vers d'autres styles très différents ( vous connaissez Excel Saga, c'est un peu le même principe avec ma fic, à part que l'histoire est presquecohérente).

**_Commentaire _**:Je n'aime pas faire de commentaires, m'enfin je voulais juste dire que je vais essayer de sortir les autres chapitres le plus rapidement possible. En fait j'ai morcelé la fic pour ne pas vous emmerdez avec une fic dix fois trop longue. Le seul commentaire que j'y donnerai sera sur le style adopté dans ce même chapitre (deux mots en gros, pas comme ce commentaire là qui s'eternise).

**_P.S._** : C'était juste pour prévenir, le premier qui lit « chapitre ''i majuscule'', au lieu de chapitre 1 je lui enfonce ma main dans la bouche et je lui arrache la glotte qui pend tout au fond (si, si, c'est possible, vous voulez voir ?)

**Chapitre I : Tu vois ce que je veux dire Rei ?**

Des bruits étranges, des bip bip, et l'écran noir. Des mains affairées qui martyrisent les claviers d'ordinateurs, mais l'écran reste noir. **Rei ?** Un poing rageur qui frappe, qui cogne violemment sur la table, une voix de femme : « Ritsuko, j'te préviens ! Si tu fais le moindre mal à mon Pen-pen je… »Un cri de pingouin qui semble répondre à l'appel de son nom, mais sa voix est masquée, elle résonne à travers la paroi tubulaire de la plug. **Rei ? **Le petit animal a peur, l'écran reste toujours noir. Une autre voix de femme semble répondre à la première : « Misato, calme-toi. Et essaie de ne pas abîmer le matériel. » **Rei !** La tension monte, l'alarme hurle dans toute la base. **Eh Rei ! **L'écran affiche un problème de communication avec l'occupant de la plug. **Yo, Rei t'es sourde ? **Des flashs rouges, et une main qui s'agitent devant mes yeux. L'écran est encore noir. Cette main appartient au pilote de l'Eva 02, c'est la main d'Asuka. **Rei, parle-moi !** Les cris du pingouin, l'écran noir. **T'es chiante ! **Le pilote de l'Eva 02. Ses mains, son visage, son parfum, ses lèvres…

Cela s'est passé il y a une heure. Avant que les expériences sur Pen-pen ne commencent. Avant que l'état d'alerte rouge ne soit déclaré. Avant que l'on enferme Pen-pen sous la contrainte suffocante de la plug. Quand le petit pingouin dormait encore paisiblement dans le frigo que la Nerv avait aménagé pour lui. Elles regardaient la télévision (une rediffusion d'Utena) dans l'espace détente de la Nerv, Asuka avachit de tout son long dans un canapé, et Rei tranquillement assise dans un fauteuil. Elles étaient seules dans la pièce, seules avec Utena. Rei semblait absorbée par l'écran, ou par ses pensées, ou peut-être les deux. Asuka somnolait à moitié en voyant les deux corps d'Anthy et d'Utena s'enlacer langoureusement dans une danse sans fin. Son regard se posa sur Rei, qui était assise de dos par rapport à elle. Sa silhouette se dessinait en contre-jour. Elles attendaient toutes les deux le début des expériences visant, par le biais du système de synchronisation pilote/Eva, à lire dans les pensées d'un être vivant. Pen-pen en serait le cobaye.

« Dis, Rei ! »

La voix d'Asuka était douce, presque hésitante, Rei ne répondit pas de suite. « Tu m'écoute Rei ? » Elle répondit par un vague «oui », un de ces ''_oui _'' qui la rendait triste et vide. Asuka continua : « Tu sais, j'ai déjà essayé d'embrasser Shinji, une fois, et… » Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, s'étant rendant compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière, Rei avait tourner sa tête, sans pour autant regarder la jeune fille en face. Asuka continua, d'une petite voix : « J'ai l'impression que moi les mecs, c'est pas ma cam, enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire… » Rei répondit que _non_, qu'elle ne _voyait pas_, et à voir sa mine franchement étonnée, on ne pouvait que la croire. Asuka essaya de lui donner des métaphores un peu plus explicites : « J'ai jamais essayé avec une meuf et… » Rei gardait un air impénétrable. « Et j'aimerais bien…Tu vois…Parce qu'on se connaît bien maintenant et… ». Rei se leva d'un bloc, sans prévenir. Elle se retourna, Asuka se redressa de surprise. Rei vint s'asseoir à côté de la jeune fille. Elles restèrent assises, chacun à un bout du canapé. Elles se regardèrent Un long silence suivit cette scène, et Rei paraissait autant étonnée du geste qu'elle venait d'accomplir qu'Asuka, qui, à ce moment là, ne put s'empêcher de regarder la poitrine de la fille aux yeux rouges. Ses seins étaient lourds, et ils se soulevaient en même temps que Rei respirait. Une respiration vive et haletante, comme son corps tout entier voulait sortir et exploser. Asuka détourna ses yeux quand sa camarade approcha sa tête, et bientôt leurs deux souffles se mêlèrent, elles fermèrent les yeux et… La porte s'ouvrit, laissant découvrir le visage effaré de Shinji.

Elles gardèrent leurs têtes rapprochées, car elles étaient tétanisées de honte. Rei ouvrit de grands yeux, ne pouvant regarder l'intrus en face. Ses pommettes se tintèrent de rose, Asuka trouva dans un éclair de génie la solution pour les en sortir : « Si, je t'assure, t'as un truc dans les cheveux. », et elle se mit à trifouiller dans sa chevelure argentée. Ensuite elle regarda Shinji et lui adressa un regard belliqueux. « Qu'est-ce t'as toi ? » Le garçon referma la porte, il semblait que son visage resterait bloquer sur cette expression d'étonnement. Ensuite Rei se rassit à l'autre bout du fauteuil, elle était encore toute rouge. Asuka se rapprocha d'elle et ses hanches vinrent rencontrer les siennes. Elle fit passer un bras autour de sa taille tandis que l'autre main se posa son épaule. Elle approcha sa bouche de son oreille et lui susurra, avec une pointe d'ironie : « Tu commence enfin à te dissiper petite coquine. » Rei se releva d'un coup, elle toisa le regard malicieux d'Asuka de haut, et commença à partir. Asuka la rattrapa, et lui pris la main, mais Rei se dégagea aussitôt et elle pointa du doigt la petite rousse au sourire mutin. « Si tu ose encore me toucher je… » Puis elle s'arrêta de parler, elle ne savait plus quoi répondre. C'est Asuka qui finit sa phrase : « Tu iras tout dire à papa Ikari, c'est ça » Rei parut troublé qu'elle ait mentionné le nom du commandant. Asuka continua «je te croyais moins gamine. Pourquoi tu t'es levé tout à l'heure si ce n'était pas pour m'embrasser ? »

Et puis après Rei ne sait plus vraiment ce qu'elle a fait, les souvenirs s'arrêtent à peu près là. Elle se souvient simplement de cette rage dans sa voix, lorsqu'elle lui crie : « Asuka, je te déteste ! ». Elle se souvient encore de la façon dont Asuka quitte la pièce. Elle rouvre la porte mécanique, et puis disparaît derrière. Et puis Rei reste dans le petit salon, elle se met à pleurer. C'est une chose étrange, de pleurer, Rei ne connaissait pas cela avant. Cela soulage un petit peu la douleur, c'est finalement bien de pleurer. Les haut-parleurs du QG crépitent, puis finissent par annoncer le début des opérations, et il dit «tout le monde à son poste », alors Rei revient dans la salle de commande, où l'attend Asuka.

Le pilote de l'Eva 02. Ses lèvres, son parfum, son visage, ses mains, et cette étrange pulsion. **Rei, s'il te plaît !** L'écran est toujours noir, le pingouin toujours enfermé, et _ses lèvres_ sont toujours aussi attirantes. Pourquoi sont-elles si attirantes ? **Tu fais chier, tu me préviendras quand t'auras finit de bouder. **« Asuka attends ! » Mais elle ne parle pas assez fort, et Asuka est déjà loin, en train de parler avec Misato. Rei reste assise au fond de la salle, elle regarde les opérations de loin, tout comme Shinji et Kaoru, qui sont assis à coté d'elle. Misato est sur les nerfs. Mais soudain la plug s'ouvre, et tout le monde se lève.

**_La suite au prochain épisode_** : « La souffrance selon Gendo Ikari »


	2. La souffrance selon Gendo Ikari

**Les sombres couloirs de la Nerv**

**_Série_ **: Evangelion

**_Auteur_** : Yan Wolfpath

**_Genre _**: Ce chapitre s'annonce très décalé, on peut le qualifier de ''Fun-fic'' (ze retour of ze blagues débiles. -)

**Chapitre II : La souffrance selon Gendo Ikari**

La plug finit enfin par s'ouvrir, et Misato accourut vers la capsule géante pour en retirer Pen-pen. Elle arriva à l'intérieur, et eu l'agréable surprise de le trouver en vie. Elle le retira délicatement, sans se soucier du liquide LCL qui lui dégoulinait dessus. Elle revenus en direction des autres, Pen-pen commençait à s'endormir dans son décolleté (chanceux va). La tension retomba comme le dernier étron d'un constipé chronique (je sais, c'est pas la meilleure métaphore, mais l'idée c'est que ça soulage). Tout le monde vint autour du petit pingouin.

Malheureusement le commandant Ikari vint et, sans qu'il ait à dire un seul mot, la foule se dispersa. Il fit signe à Misato, elle comprit alors qu'elle allait se faire incendier. Ritsuko leva la tête de son travail et regarda la jeune femme avec compassion, mais le major Katsuragi répondit à un ce regard par un sourire, histoire de dire «t'_en fais pas, ça va aller !_ ». Les quatre enfants commencèrent à quitter la pièce, Shinji Ikari le premier. En passant il adressa à son père un regard froid et distant. Kaoru le suivit, puis Rei et, quand Asuka s'apprêtait elle aussi à les rejoindre, Misato plaça Pen-pen dans ses bras (c'est un veinard ce pingouin). Ikari père regarda longtemps le major Katsuragi dans le blanc des yeux et prit enfin la parole :

« Je suppose que vous êtes contente de vous.

Il est vrai que l'expérience visant à lire dans les pensées de Pen-pen s'est soldé par un échec mais…

Je ne parle pas de ça ! » la coupa-t-il sèchement.

Ensuite il se mit à marcher en direction des écrans d'ordinateurs encore vides et noirs, son visage froid se refléta sur chacun d'eux quand il remit en place ses lunettes d'un geste du doigt. Il posa violemment la main sur le dossier de la chaise sur laquelle le professeur Akagi se tenait assise, ce qui la fit tressaillir. Il contempla encore son visage reproduit une dizaine de fois sur les écrans, et il demanda, en détachant bien chaque mot : « Que faisons-nous dans une fan fic ? » Il tournait le dos à Misato, mais c'est comme si chaque reflet représentait un autre Gendo Ikari, encore plus froid et méchants, le visage hideusement déformé sur chacun d'entre eux. Elle essaya de s'indigner, et lui demanda pourquoi elle devait être l'origine de ce projet loufoque. « Parce _vous êtes_ l'origine de tous les projets loufoques que l'on ait put démarrer au sein de cette organisation. » Il avait en partie raison, mais tout de même. Jusque-là aucune mission, même la plus tordue, n'avait échoué sous son commandement. Les paroles du commandant résonnèrent dans sa tête, il contemplait encore son reflet dans les écrans_, c'est un bel arrogant de merde de putain de crétin_, pensa le narrateur, (ndYan : C'est à dire moi ! o). Elle s'approcha assez pour son propre visage vienne s'ajouter à celui de son supérieur. Il se retourna, et elle lui expliqua vivement que ce projet n'était pas d'elle, qu'il était d'un fan d'Evangelion (ndYan : vous savez qui c'est ce fan ? -). « Vraiment, donc ce n'est pas de vous », reprit Gendo Ikari. Elle lui répondit que non, un non timide, car elle s'attendait à quelque chose de mal, cette ''chose'' arriva cependant. « Voilà une bonne chose de dite. Mais comment connaissez-vous ce _fan _? » Elle réalisa, estomaquée, la boulette qu'elle venait de sortir. Gendo Ikari se mit à sourire, il avait obtenu des aveux sans se forcer. « Donc vous étiez au courant. Ce n'est pas très malin ça. Comment pouvez-vous confier une série aussi mythique que Evangelion à un ado libidineux ? »**-**** _Il parle de moi là ? _OO _Attends salaud tu vas voir...-_** Misato ne put répondre, cette enflure de sale petit coincé du cul de Gendo (Désolé pour les insultes, mais vous avez vu comment il a parlé de moi ?), ou plus simplement cet être abjecte, cette pourriture sans nom, ce…** _Suite à ce déballage incessant de paroles usurières envers la personne de Gendo Ikari, qui ne semble pas desservir l'histoire outre mesure, et qui pourrait choquer cette même personne et ses fans, nous avons préféré censurer ce passage et reprendre directement la fan fic où elle s'était arrêtée, merci de votre compréhension (csa : Comité de Soutien pour les Abominations… telles que Gendo Ikari)…_**

Le commandant Ikari demanda à Misato de s'en aller, et il lui dit en passant de faire passer un message pour Shinji. « Dites-lui que pour ce soir, tout est OK. Il comprendra. » Elle, en tout cas, ne comprenait pas grand chose, mais elle partit sans rien demander d'autre. Les ordinateurs se rallumèrent, et sur chacun d'entre eux on pouvait lire une suite infinie de propos injurieux, toutes adressées au commandant. Ikari contempla cet enchaînement d'insulte avec dédain. Il commença à regarder aux alentours, et finit par vous voir vous. Il vous adressa un regard haineux.

« N'avez-vous pas honte de lire de pareilles insipidités ? », dit-il, **_-Ne faites pas attention à lui, continuez à lire.-_** «vous n'avez pas d'amis, sortez un peu, rencontrez des gens, et puis arrêtez de lire tout ce qui traîne sur Internet. Vous êtes vraiment pitoyable ! » **_-J'hallucine là, oh ! Il est en train…d'insulter mes lecteurs. Il y a que moi qui aie le droit de faire ça ! Attendez un peu, je vais arranger ça (et le vent répandit la vengeance) :_**

_Si vous voulez que Ritsuko se lève et lui en foute une, allez au 1_

_Si vous voulez qu'un corbeau débarque et l'attaque, allez au 2_

_Si vous voulez que l'Eva 00 se réveille et lui déchire la tronche, allez au 3_

_Si vous êtes quelqu'un de gentil(le), d'indulgent(e), d'un peu con(ne), ou tout simplement si vous n'en avez rien à foutre de sa vie, reprenez le récit au numéro 4_

(Petite note pour préciser que cette partie de la lecture est facultative, et que les numéros 1, 2 et 3 n'apporte rien à l'histoire. Vous pouvez tous les lire ou pas du tout cela n'aura pas d'importance)

**1**

Le professeur Akagi se leva et lui envoya une gifle qui, le prenant par surprise, lui fit tomber ses lunettes. Il demanda des explications au professeur, qui répondit qu'elle n'avait pas exprès, que c'était à cause de l'auteur de la fan fic qu'elle avait fait ça. Gendo se pencha pour ramasser ses lunettes et, sans qu'aucune force ne prenne contrôle de son corps, Ritsuko lui enfonça son talon dans une fesse. Ikari tomba à terre, et Ritsuko se mit à le martyriser de coup de pieds, elle fut bientôt suivit par la base entière…

**2**

On entendit soudain un cri d'animal résonner près du plafond. C'était un croassement de corbeau. Gendo commença à s'énerver sur ses troupes en gesticulant. Il ordonna que quelqu'un lui explique ce qu'il se passait. Le corbeau, attiré par cet être gesticulant, se mit à plonger sur le commandant. Ikari eut à peine le temps de se retourner que l'animal c'était déjà mit à griffer son visage. Un coup de serre lui laboure le visage, faisant par la même occasion tomber ses lunettes. L'oiseau entreprit ensuite de lui picorer les yeux, mais Gendo s'échappa de son emprise. Malheureusement (pour lui !) il trébucha sur le dos, et l'animal recommença son travail en plantant son bec dans le globe oculaire. Gendo hurla de douleur, essaya d'attraper l'animal mais il s'envola, tenant dans son bec le petit bout de chair au bout duquel pend le nerf optique. Il se releva, en tenant le trou ensanglanté qui lui servait à présent d'œil. Il s'appuya à un bureau, mais le corbeau revint à la charge et enfonça son bec jusqu'au cerveau de l'humain, qui retomba lourdement au sol…

**3**

L'Eva 00 se mit tout à coup à bouger. L'état d'alerte rouge fut aussitôt déclenché, mais les groupes d'interventions spéciales ne purent empêcher l'Evangelion de traverser toute la base. Elle saccagea tout sur son passage. Elle arriva à proximité du commandant, qui n'eut pas le temps de s'enfuir, car elle l'avait déjà attrapé par la jambe avant qu'il ait put comprendre quoi que se soit. Elle lui broya le pied entre ces deux immenses doigts, le laissant pendre, gémissant, suppliant, et s'agitant dans tous les sens. Ensuite elle lui saisit le bras opposé à la jambe déjà prise, et commença à lui écraser la main, tandis que la douleur l'étreignait, le rendant si _pathétique_. L'Eva 00 écarta les bras, et le corps de Gendo Ikari commença à s'étirer. Pas très longtemps, car il lâcha quelques secondes après, répandant ses entrailles à travers le QG…

**4 **(là où l'histoire reprend vraiment)

Gendo Ikari continuait de vous regarder d'un air méchant, ayant comprit qu'un texte ne peut exister sans lecteurs. **_-Courage, continuez à faire vivre mon texte en le lisant ! -_** Soudain, son regard se porta sur les écrans d'ordinateurs, qui venaient de se rallumer. Sur chacun d'eux on pouvait y lire ce message : « Je m'appelle Yan Wolfpath, et je suis l'auteur de cette fan fic. » Ritsuko se mit à réclamer à ce que l'on lâche son ordinateur chéri. Un autre message s'inscrivit sur le phosphate de l'écran : « Vous êtes mes choses, et si vous contestez cela, professeur Akagi, je peux très bien vous faire faire un strip-tease intégral devant tout le monde » Bizarrement, le commandant Ikari l'encouragea de façon très subtile à protester. « Faites attention à vous M Ikari, j'ai déjà bien déliré sur vous précédemment (Vous vous en êtes rendu compte non ? -), mais j'ai encore le moyen de faire danser un slow sur ''Fly me to the moon'' affublé d'une ceinture de casseroles et en compagnie de Georges Bush en scaphandre. » Gendo Ikari, impressionné par ces propos, s'en alla silencieusement vers son poste de commande (la queue entre les jambes -).

**_La suite au prochain épisode_** : « Elle fuit… »


End file.
